Percy Jackson and the Lost Campers
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: I AM NOT LEAVING FF ANYMORE! :D
1. SYOD

Hey guys! So this is my first SYOD story. I got the Idea from two people, Athena's Demigod Daughter, PerMaXAnFan. Constructive criticism is welcome. EVERYONE who reviews will be in my story main or not. Your OC can be a child of God or Goddess, Titan or other thing, it doesn't madder. This won't be your average SYOD story, Before the main story (Every chapter) your file will be "found" by Chiron. Hopefully everything will go smoothly and clean, Have fun! :D

My OC:

Name: Zod West

Nickname: Westie

Age (13- 17): 15

Godly Parent: Zeus

Mortal Family: Lilac West (Mother) Is in the Hospital after a "Car" accident (Was attacked by monster)

Heather (Grandma) Is strange and believes everything Zod tells her, Zod thinks she's a Demigod (Witch she is, Demigod of Hades)

Nationality: American,Greek

-Appearance-

Eye Color: "Dreamy" Red eye's

Hair Color: Copper red with white streaks that falls past her waste

Height: 5'6

Build: Smart and Athletic (A little strong)

Skin: Has a light tan

Scars, Tattoos, piercings: Both ears pierced and a scar across her back. And a cloud tattoo (Mark from Zeus so not really a tattoo) on her hand

Anything to add?: When she's around people that are evil (Like Kronos evil) Hurtful and mean her Tattoo (Or Mark) Glows and gives her strength

-Clothes-

Everyday Clothes: Silver T-shirt with Black shorts, and Grey running shoes

Formal: modest dress that's silver and goes down past her knees

Swim: Silver and black swim suit with straps and doesn't show her back or stomach

Bed: Silver Night shirt with black Pajama shorts

Anything to add?: She never wears anything immodest (Shorts are fine)

-Personal-

Short Pre-Camp/ Chaos History: She lived with her Mother in a small apartment and they barley had enough money to survive. One night they were coming home from visiting her grandma when a HUGE monster just rammed into the car, the car flipped 8 times and landed in a ditch, the Monster started slowly walking to the car when Zod was trying to get her mother out (She flew out of the car on the 6th flip) but it was no use, Her mother wasn't even awake. She started crying and the monster finally got to car and grabbed Zod and started s Squeezing here, She couldn't breath and was freaking out. Then all of a sudden a HUGE thunder storm broke out and she gained incredible strength and just ripped off the monster's head and landed on the ground and fainted from hitting her head.. She woke up in some sort of Infirmary and had bandages, There was a centaur talking to someone and then he saw she was awake and explained everything to her. After that she stayed at camp for her mother's safety.

First Monster: Manticore

Personality: _Always happy, Always has hope, Always wants to help, Is like a big sister, Smart, wants to be there when something epic happens, Nice, Honest, truthful, is a fighter, is a little bit of a tomboy. _

Likes: _Laughing, Smiling, Being a friend to others, Helping, Making people's life's easier, Hunting, Beating people (At battles), Trying Becoming better then what I was, Trying to Reach what couldn't be reached, Inventing. _

Dislikes: Stuck up people, Jerks, Sadness, People who ignore others, Fire, People who throw away there friends.

Enemies: Kronos, Chaos (tried to Adopt her but she didn't want to be so he has a grudge and is ALWAYS trying to get her) Hunters of Artemis (Was one but broke the oath by kissing a guy)

Pet :Dragon named Spark that can Shapeshift and Talk (People are kinda scared of him)

Romance (Either Yes or No, or choose some who has already been picked/ reviewed): Yes, Felix Shane

-Godly Side-

Powers: Controlling weather, Can talk to the wind (Weird right?) Manipulating people's thought and feelings. Shapshifting! :D

Weapon (be descriptive and explain how you got it): Sword made from the wind and clouds named moonlight that can't break or bend, Got it has a gift from Zeus when she was claimed (When the monster attacked them but she didn't know)

Strengths: Swimming, Flying, Fighting, Beating people up, Inventing things that work, Running, Thinking,

Weakness: Bow and Arrow shooting, Listening to herself, Understanding things, Becoming friends when they first meet

Fatal Flaw: Choosing right from wrong

**The little * is what is optional.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Parent Choices:**

**1:**

**2:**

**3:**

**Mortal Famliy:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Skin:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Talents:**

**Weapon*:**

**Crush*:**

**Pets*:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Outfit*:**

**Best Friend*:**

Send me your OC and hope that your OC is a main!

P.S if you give me more info then yours will most likely be picked ;)


	2. New Campers

Sorry Alexander's POV is in small letters, It wouldn't let me change it so please bare with me!

Alexander's POV

I waited for the bus to pick me up and take me away from my "Normal"  
life. I heard the bus coming and said to myself "Finally!" the  
bus stopped and the doors opened, I walked inside and saw all these  
kids messing around throwing stuff at other kids, Hermes kids I thought and walked to the middle of the bus were the commotion died  
down a bit, I found a free spot next to a girl that was staring out  
the window. "Can I sit here?" I asked kinda shyly she didn't look  
at me "Sure, No else will" I sat down and stared at some kids  
putting a fake mouse in a girls hoodie poor kid I thought while the girl screamed in fear and they all laughed. The  
bus stopped again and some more kids got picked up, I spotted a girl  
with wavy black hair and ocean blue eyes she's kinda cute I  
thought while she walked past me. 'ALRIGHT EVERYONE OFF" I woke to  
the bus driver yelling at us to get off "COME ON I DON'T GOT ALL  
DAY" everyone woke up and started getting off "Hey we better-"  
The girl I was sitting next to already left, shame. I wanted to ask  
her name, anyway I was the last one off the bus and walked down to my  
cabin not making eye contact too anyone. I opened the door to my  
cabin and there was only one girl in my cabin, I sighed and through  
my stuff and myself on my bed and fell asleep...

Zod's POV

I sat on the bus waiting to get to camp the sooner the better I thought when a girl walked up too me and held out her hand "Hi,  
I'm Sea" I looked at her and shook her hand "Hey, Zod" She  
kinda tilted her head "What" she turned away and sat back down  
"Alright, that was weird" I looked out the window and watched the  
clouds. "Screech!" the bus came to a stop and some kids came on,  
one was a boy, _Wow, he's cute _I thought but I didn't show it _that hair is amazing _I couldn't get over how cute he was, "Can I sit here?" he was right next to me all of sudden, I turned and looked out the window not showing him how bad I blushed "Sure, no one else will" he sat down and I guess he fell asleep because he didn't open his eyes. We got to camp and I climbed over him because the bus driver kept yelling at me too get off, I could of zapped him awake but I thought that too mean. So, I climbed over him and got off the bus. I started walking to my cabin when my sister rammed into me "AGH! Kathrine! WHY did you do that?" She smiled "Because! I haven't seen you all year!" She hugged me and dragged me inside the Zeus's cabin and started talking to me, _this is going to be a long night _I thought and sighed...

Emilia's POV

"Milli! COME ON" Alexandra grabbed my wrist and we ran down the sidewalk trying to catch up to the bus "Alli this isn't going to work!" "Oh yes it will!" We burst into a sprint and finally got up to the bus, "STOP THE BUS!" I heard someone yell inside and the bus stopped

_Thank the gods _I thought while breathing intensely, the door opened and we went inside and sat down. I guess we fell asleep because the next thing I knew is that we were being yelled at by the bus driver. We got off and Alexandra ran too her cabin, Leaving me to find mine on my own. "Let's see" I was looking at a map when I tripped and fell on top of someone "Oh my Gosh! I am SO sorry" I got up and wiped off my pants and when I looked at the person I fell on. It was Nico de Angelo. My Crush _oh no _I could feel my cheeks burning up "No no, It's alright. I should of payed more attention" he smiled "Hey, your kinda cute" He tilted his head and smiled again _Oh no _my cheeks got so red it felt like lava "Well I gotta go" he smiled and walked off, I melted right there My crush said I was cute, _OH MY GOSH _Ithought and ran to the Hades cabin, I flung the door open and Alexandra was unpacking her things "So, You have goo goo eye's for Nico?" She laughed a little "How did you?-" "Nico told me what happened" I felt so embarrassed "I can explain" "Do tell" I walked into the cabin and sat on her bunk and told her everything...

Hopefully I did a good job! Maybe later today or tomorrow I'll post another chapter!

PLEASE don't get mad at me if I didn't write or OC good, This is my First story with other people's OC's so PLEASE have mercy


	3. Sea,Evelyn,

Hey Guys! SO as you know I posted three people's OC's last time one being mine because I had to get it out of the way. SO this one is Sea Jackson, Evelyn Lily Nightray, Hope you guys like it and I do good! :D

Sea's POV

I walked off the bus and stood staring at the Camp "I missed this place" I said out loud "SEA!" I turned to the voice "AH!" I was hug tackled and we rolled down the hill (It was a LONG roll) "Ah!, that hurt! WHY would you do that!" I said in anger and stood up "Sea! It's me! Kathrine?" Kathrine stood up and I looked at her "Kathrine! Oh my gosh I didn't recognize you!" Kathrine Chuckled " yeah I've gotten that allot sense I've gotten here Leo didn't even recognize me ether! And we've been dating for a year!" I tilted my head "Really? But your-" "Turning 15 this year" I kinda got a shock, I met Kathrine because I almost drowned (Even though I am daughter of Poseidon I didn't know that SEAWEED would try to kill me) and she happened to be swimming that same day and she saved me. So we became friends, then BFF's she was only 13! now she's turning 15! "Oh well, I guess I'll see you around" I smiled kinda weirdly and she smiled and walked away to the cabins. "Well, I guess I'll get to the Poseidon cabin" I turned around and tripped on top of someone "I'm so sorry!" I stood up and it was a guy _my cheeks are red aren't they_ I wanted to say because they started burning up "No it's my fault" He kinda chuckled under his breath and held out his hand "I'm Leo" I shook it "Sea, Sea Jackson" He smiled "I guess I'll see you around" He walked off _I have to get to my cabin quick _ I burst into a sprint and ran to my cabin at full speed dodging campers, I got to my cabin and opened the door through my stuff on the bed and checked out on a chair...

Evelyn Lily Nightray's POV

"Wakey Wakey!" I was shook by someone in the Poseidon cabin "Aw Sea I was having a dream" "Well dreams over! It's 10 A.M anyway, you were supposed to wake up three hours ago" I tilted my head "You've got to be joking, waking up and 7:00!" She laughed "of course! We have CHORES it's not like we're here to have fun" I sighed and got out of bed "also you might want to change into something other then your P. J's" I looked down "Oh yeah, don't want to go out looking like I just got out bed" "Uh, You did" "Oh never mind!" I through I pillow at Sea and she laughed and walked out of the cabin. _Alright _I thought and looked for my clothes, _changed and ready to go!_ I said in my mind and walked out the door "Screech!" Fiery yelped for me "I wouldn't forget you!" I went back inside got Fiery and walked outside ready to do chores, yippe...

SO! how did I do? Good? Or Bad? Not enough excitement? Well if so then you'll have to wait until I get some more chapters so I can start the epic stuff! :D


	4. Aurelia, Elysia, Larrisa,

Hey guys!, Well I've gotten some Reviews and people are telling me to get a Beta, so I am, And just to let the Beta know your OC is going to be a Main! :D.

OK so I'm doing three POVs. The first one is Aurelia Dawn Narcisus (Hope I spelled it right!) Elysia Sandra Rook and Larrisa Chantley! :D. Hope you guys like it! :D :D :D

Something is going to happen to Aurelia and if you guys don't like it then your missing out because this is what's gonna start the Quest! :D :D

Aurelia's POV

I woke up to a sort of low screaming noise and got out of bed to check it out.

"Alright, let's see what this is" I whispered lowly "Creek" I quickly hid behind a bush and the big house door opened "what is that?" a shadow walked out of the big house with Chiron and Dionysus knocked out bloody and in chains.

"Oh no, Chiron! Mr. D! " I yelled without thinking and the shadow turned and looked at me with golden eye's

"_and who. Are you"_ The shadows raspy voice said, I never thought I would be so scared like I was

"I'm, Aurelia" I stood up. _Why did you tell him your name! _ I thought because yet again I spoke without thinking

"_You, are Zeus's daughter aren't you" _ the shadows raspy voice said

"Yes" Again I said without thinking, _I have to stop doing that! _I said to myself

" _You don't know who I am do you?" _The shadow said

"No, Not really" I said in curiosity

"_Don't worry, You'll find out" _The shadow said and shot this black beam at me and I flew back like 30 feet and hit the lake and sunk to the bottom..

"Aurelia! Aurelia!" I woke to a voice and coughed up water

"SHE'S ALIVE!" I heard someone yell

"Kathrine calm down" another voice said

"Zod? Kathrine?" I said while coughing

"Yep, In the flesh" Zod said with a sarcastic tone

"What happened?" I said and sat up

"we found you at the bottom of lake while we were swimming. We don't know how long you were down there, I think Poseidon took pity on you" Zod said and Kathrine nodded

"Well, At least I'm alive" I said and just rested my head on my pillow and fell asleep...

Elysia's POV

I Woke up to the sound of a fire crackling "Where am I?" I said and sat up

"I found you fainted and wounded on the side of the road" I teenage boy's voice said

"Zander? Is that you?" I said with a hopeful tone

"Yep" I could see him smile under the fire light

"What were you doing outside the border of camp?" He asked and warmed his hands

"I don't remember" I said out loud trying to remember

"Well your lucky I found you, you were hurt pretty bad" He said and put his hand on his side

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I said and scooted closer

"I- I'm fine" he said and his grip got tighter

"Your hurt, Let me help you" I moved his hand out of the way and blood was on his hand and side

"I don't know if I'll be able to heal it all the way but it will help" I grabbed some fire from the low fire crackling and put it on his wound

"AH!" he yelled in pain

"It's almost healed" I said and took my hand away

"Tha- thanks" he said and I could see he was sweating

"We better get back to camp" He said and I stood up

"Yeah, it's already late" I said and we headed back to camp...

"AH!" I woke up screaming and it was just a dream

"It- It was just a dream" I looked at my pillow and it was wet from sweat and tears

'But, it felt so real" I got out of bad and forgot I was on the top bunk so I face planted on the hard floor

"Ow" I heard someone say

"Yeah OW! What do you expect!' I yelled and got up

"oh your here?" The voice said

"Yeah I'm here! This is my cabin too!" I was getting angry

"Oh! Hi Elysia I didn't see you" Alexander said

"Oh, Sorry Alex for yelling at you"

"It's alright, I was talking to Luna" Luna was Alex's wolf, pretty cool right?

"Oh" I Felt kinda stupid so I just left the cabin without saying anything else..

Larrisa's POV

"One two three one two three" I was sword fighting with a dummy while Bubbles watched me

"AH!" I sliced the dummy's head off and watched it slide down and hit the ground

"Need someone to practice with?" I turned to the voice and smiled

"Hi Conner!" I said while smiling

"Hey, I was walking by and heard you yelling at the dummy and talking to bubbles" He looked at me and I blushed

" Oh, Bubbles just likes to watch me fight because you know, she's a goldfish" I turned to the glass bowl and bubble's just floated there staring at me

"Well, Need someone to fight with?" He said and pulled out his sword

"Sure, no one else likes too, because I'm a daughter of Athena" I said and looked down

"Don't worry" He lifted up my head "I'm here" He smiled and I smiled

"Alright, Let's start!" We backed away from each other, well he did. I did a back flip

"I think...Were done" We both fell down next to each other and breathed heavily

"yeah, good-good match" I said and looked at the clouds

"Hey" Conner turned his head and looked at me

"Yeah" I looked back at him

"Have you ever talked with your godly parent?" He said

"No" I looked at him and sighed

"don't worry, I'm sure you will" He smiled

"Well" He stood up and I sat up

"I have to go, Bye Larrisa" He smiled and walked off

"Bye, Conner" I said and sighed

"Bubbles?" I looked at her and she stared at me

"What if, What if you were in love with Conner? What would you do?" I said and looked at her and bubbles came from her mouth

"Well, I don't know what to do. I like him, But I don't know if he likes me WHAT DO I DO" I said and fell backwards.

"So, she likes him"

"Yes, What do we do?"

"Don't worry. I have something planned"

SO How did I do? Did you guys like it? Because I LOVED IT! :D and I want you guys to like it too! :D :D

Later today I'll post another chapter! Hopefully! :D :D


	5. Bailey, Alexandra

Hey guys! So If you guys think I'm a rushing I'm not. I have a TON of ideas :)

I'm doing two people's OCs, Bailey Jackson (she's Percy's full blood sister) and Alexandra Sophia Brown :D. Hope you guys like it! :D :D

Bailey's POV

I sat down on the couch in the little apartment with my mom, Sally Jackson, and we watched TV.

"Mom," I turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Bailey?" she answered back

"Why am I an only child? Didn't you want other kids?" I asked her. I paused for a second before I continued. "I mean, we have another room in this apartment, but it's always locked, and you never let me go in. Why?" I asked another question.

"Bailey, I think it's time I told you." She stood up and so did I.

"Follow me, Bailey." She led me to the locked door I was talking about moments before. She opened it with a key and the door slowly opened. "This is your brother's room. Percy Jackson's room" I held my hand over my mouth

"I'm... Percy Jackson's sister?" I couldn't believe it. Me Percy Jackson's younger sister?

"Yes, I guess you've read the newspapers?"

"More than that. I read the journals in your room," I said and walked into the room.

"What? How did you-"

"You left the door open and had a stack of Journals that said "Percy's journals/letters." It wasn't that hard to find, mom." I sat on Percy's bed and looked around at his room. "Why didn't you tell me I was his sister?" I couldn't believe it, I was still in shock.

"Honey, I was going to tell you when summer break came." She held out a piece of paper and I took it.

"Camp Half Blood? Why do you want me to go there?" I knew what it was by Percy's letters but not much.

"The bus is coming in 30 minutes to pick up demigods. You can go to camp now, or you can stay here with me and live a normal life. What do you want to do, Bailey?" My mother was waiting for my answer.

"I-I'll go to camp." I stood up and walked over to her.

"Bailey, I'm going to miss you so much." My mother hugged me and ran her fingers through my hair softly.

"I'm going to miss you more, mom." I hugged her tighter...

I walked out the door of our small apartment building, waved goodbye to my mom, and stepped inside the bus full of kids.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell.

"Who? Me?" I asked and pointed to myself.

"Come sit next to me! I have a free spot!" I looked around and the person was right, every other seat was already taken.

"Alright." I walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to a girl with blue eyes and black hair.

"Hey, I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace." She smiled.

"Bailey, Bailey Jackson." When I said my name she sort of jerked a little.

"Are you-"

"Percy's full blood sister? Yes, I am," I answered happily.

"Whoa, didn't know he had one," she said, clearly surprised.

"Me neither," I said.

"So what brings you to camp?" Thalia asked.

"Well…" We started talking about all sorts of stuff, and then we fell asleep.

Alexandra's POV

"ALEXANDRA!" someone screamed at me, and I woke up and fell out of bed.

"NICO! What do you want?" It was Nico, my older half-brother.

"You slept in." He pointed to the clock on our cabin wall and it read "10:00."

"Oh, no! I'm late!" I got up and ran into the cabin bathroom. (It was a very nice bathroom) and got changed.

"Alexandra! Focus!" I opened my eyes and Jason Grace was yelling at me.

"I'm sorry, I went to sleep late last night." I yawned, and he stared at me.

"How are you supposed to get better at sword fighting if you don't pay attention?" He was getting angry.

"Alright, alright." I held up my sword and started fighting him again.

"Alexandra!" I looked over and Will Solace called my name.

Oh, no My cheeks started getting red.

"I saw you sword fighting with Jason." He elbowed me lightly. "Do you like him?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"No, I don't like him," I said and stared at the stars.

"I have something for you. But you have to close your eyes." I smiled at him and closed my eyes "Alright, Open!" I opened my eyes and he gave me a necklace.

"Will, it's gorgeous!" I smiled at him.

"It's from Nico, he made it in Arts n' Crafts," he chuckled. "He did good for a brainless guy."

I elbowed him lightly and laughed. "Hey! Don't talk bad about him, he's my brother!"

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes it's fun to mess with him." He chuckled and so did I.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I rested my head on the ground and stared at the stars again.

"Well," he said as he stood up. "I better be going" He stretched and yawned.

"Alright, see you later." I smiled and looked back at the stars one last time.

"See ya!" I yelled as he walked off into the woods...

"Everything is in order, sir."

"Good. Soon, these demigods will be no more than brainless zombies."

_ SO how did you guys like it? Hopefully it makes sense!

Well, that's two chapters in one day. I think I'm doing pretty good :)

Tomorrow something epic will happen! :D

BE EXSITED! :D :D :D


	6. The beginning

Alright this is were things start to pick up! :D. Shout out to my Beta! xFullMetalSoulx! Thank you for helping me with my story! :D.

I'm sorry for all the people who didn't get a POV but don't worry, You'll be in here by meeting the OC's on their Quest, you just won't get a POV :(.

This is not a POV (Well for one person :P) this is were everyone that GOT a POV will talk and stuff and the QUEST BEGINS! :D :D

ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! :D :D

"Sir" I heard a voice say

"_Yes" _the shadow answered back in a raspy voice

"the camp is ready to be ambushed sir, Chaos already-"

"_Shh someone is listing in on us" _he said and looked around

"Who sir? And How? Were in-"

"_SHH! I told you to be quite!. Now Listen" _Everyone listened even me, but I didn't hear a thing

"_Over there" _he pointed right where I was

"The girl? But why? She's no one" the voice said

"_She's more important then you think" _I blinked and all of a sudden I was knocked out...

"Have you guys seen Emma?" Leonardo said while they sat around the campfire

"No, I haven't seen her ether" Sea said while pulling a blanket over herself

"Well, you know she's really powerful" Percy said while he zipped up his coat

"Yeah that's why I'm scared" Annabeth said while drinking hot coco

"Guys, what if. What if the gods told her who her parent is?" Nico said and put on some gloves

"Guys, she never told US who her parent is, what if it's Chaos?" Bailey said while rubbing her hands together

"Well" Thalia said and stood up "It's midnight and we have to get up early" She looked at her watch "Yeah, Midnight"

"Yeah, we'll look for her in the morning" Emilia said and they all stood up

"Well, see ya guys in the morning!" Larrisa said and they all went into their cabins...

"Zeus" Athena said

"Yes Athena" Zeus answered

"What if Emma is killed? Do you know what could happen to us?" Athena said

"Silence!" Zeus said and the palace shook

"We don't know what could happen to her" Poseidon said

"All we know is what the Oracle told us when she was born" Demeter replied

"Yes, the Prophecy" Ares said

"Shall I tell it?" Apollo asked happily

"Yes" Zeus said and sighed

"_One shall be born_

_with mourn_

_Tender care and love_

_Many will Shove_

_to Get loved_

_but she will become_

_death on all signs_

_and never shine_

_love and hope_

_will never cope_

_Pain and loss_

_will always cross_

_soon she will disappear_

_and bring great fear_

_to the one's who try to save her"_

"Zeus, She is filled with pain and loss, Kronos can turn her with a snap of his finger" Apollo was worrying

"I know, that is why I want you two" Zeus Pointed to Athena and Apollo "Too Change your self's into Demigods and watch over them, try to blend in. I just want them to be safe" Athena and Apollo were shocked and just nodded their heads

"Yes" They both said and left while the other gods left as well

"Zeus" Zeus turned and looked at looked at Aphrodite

"Yes"

"I can't help but feel that Emma isn't with Kronos. What if she's somewhere worse. What if she's with Chaos?" Zeus didn't think of that but didn't let is fear show

"Everything will be alright Aphrodite, Just. Don't let it get to your head" She sighed and walked off while Zeus sat in his throne

"Emma, If we told you who your parents are. You would never forgive us" Zeus said and sighed...

"Let me go!" I said I tried to break the chains

"_but if I did child" _The shadow crept closer to me and stared into my eye's with it's golden ones

"_I couldn't rule the world" _the shadow laughed and I couldn't speak, it was like he prevented me from

"Sir" I saw someone walk in

"Tra-Travis" I said his name out loud

"Yes it's me now be quiet!" He yelled at me

"_are the demigods ready?" _The dark shadow asked

"All in order sir" Travis said

"Travis...Why" I said lowly and the shadow swung his arm and the cage flew back hitting the wall causing me too hit my head on the bars

"Travis...Don't... Don't let him... Turn you" I whispered while trying too keep my eye's open

"It's too Late Emma, And by the way. I like being evil, being good had to many flaws" He said and looked back at the shadow

"_stake out the camp and report to me what you find" _the shadow said and Travis left

"_Now as for you Puny Demigod" _The shadow crept closer to me but I couldn't keep my eye's open anymore and I fainted...

SO how did I do? On Open office this chapter is three pages long, so It might not seem long to you but It is for me. SO Review and tell me what you think! I know there's allot of talking but I have to have them talk because if not you would be lost! D: Can't have that happening?.

WELL I'll post Part two tomorrow and get the quest on a roll! :D

Also when you review tell me what you think :D I WANT TO KNOW!

ALRIGHT see you guys tomorrow! :D :D


	7. The Beginning PART 2!

ALRIGHT! PART TWO IS COMPLEAT!

Now time for the Epic Awesomeness of the QUEST! :D :D

SO what's happening right now is that Emma has been kidnapped by (Not gonna tell! :D)

and the campers are trying to figure out were she is.

ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!

I opened my eye's and was laying on the ground of my cage

"Travis?...Travis are you there?" I knew he was there, But he didn't answer me

"_No" _someone or something said

"I...I just want to go home" I said to the voice

"_I can not let that happen" _The voice was getting closer

"Who...Are you" I was so confused I didn't know anything at that point

"_Don't you recognize my voice?" _ it started getting closer and familiar

" Bianca?...Is that you?" I grabbed the bars of the cage and looked into the darkness

"_Very good" _She walked out of the darkness and I sighed

"Bianca, Please let me go... Help me" I pleaded and held my hand out

"_NO!" _She yelled at me and slapped my hand causing the force to bend it and break it

'AH! Bianca! Why did you?-"

"_because, I turned" _She smirked and walked back into the darkness

"Bianca! Don't leave me!" I yelled into the darkness but got no reply

"Someone...If you can hear me...Please help me" I whispered and brought my knees up to my face and looked into the darkness crying...

"AH!" Sea woke up sweating

"Sea? What happened?" Evelyn woke up to Sea's screaming

"I had a dream, er. Nightmare about Emma!" Sea seemed happy and sad

"Well? Do you know were she is?" Evelyn asked hoping she did

"Sadly no. But guess what?"

'What?"

"Bianca is alive. But she turned" Sea told Evelyn who looked down

"She can't be, if she was she wouldn't turn" Evelyn was crushed

"I know Evelyn. But I saw her. And she's evil" Sea was also crushed

'Well it's" Evelyn looked at the clock "8:30 and we should get up and round up the campers.

Sea nodded her head and the girls woke up everyone in their cabin and they all got ready for the meeting...

"Zeus!" Travis ran into the Throne room and stood in the doorway

"Travis? How did you get in here?" Zeus seemed surprised

"I took the elevator" Travis was catching his breath

"Ah, the elevator. We should really get that thing more protection" Zeus was lost thinking

"Well I came here because I have news" Travis walked closer to the thrones and was right next to Zeus

"What is it?" Zeus didn't care that much

"This" Travis pulled out a dagger and stabbed Zeus right in the neck

"AH! TRAVIS YOU!" Zeus Pulled out the dagger and Travis fell backwards

"Do you know what punishment is given if you try to kill a god?" Zeus stood up and looked down at Travis

"Yeah, Death" Travis smirked and Zeus raised his hand but clasped on the ground

"Death for you" Travis walked up to Zeus's body and pulled out a lighting bolt from it's holder

"Zeus's lighting bolt. Who knew it would be so easy to get" He held it in his hands and stared at it's power

"Travis!" Travis turned and looked at Hermes

"Father. Surprise seeing you here?" He smirked

"Why Travis? WHY?" Hermes stood with disappointment and pain

"For this" Travis shot the bolt at Hermes blowing a hole trough is chest

"Travis...Why" Hermes fell to the floor bleeding gold blood

"Time to get back to earth" Travis ran out of throne room heading down the pathway to the elevator...

"Conner!" Larrisa yelled at him and he turned around

"Hey Lacy!" Conner smiled at her and Larrisa blushed

"So? Find anything out about Emma and or your Brother?" Larrisa asked

"No. Not yet" Conner's eyes looked down and Larrisa's face appeared under them

"You know Conner, I can't back bend very much longer" They both laughed and he looked up and she straightened her back

"If we do find them I hope nothing bad happened" Larrisa said and Conner nodded

"How about we?-" An Arrow appeared through Conner's leg and he fell down

"Conner!" Larrisa ran over to him but was shot in the shoulder and fell back

"_No no. Can't have you messing up the crime scene" _Bianca walked out of the woods and still had her bow loaded

"Bianca!" Nico ran over to them and stood in between Bianca and the wounded Body's

"_Nico, What do you want?" _Bianca looked at Nico with her Bow pointed at him

"Bianca, How could you?. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Nico's eyes started filling with tears and Bianca just looked at him

"_I got a new life" _She looked at him and released her grip on the arrow

"Bianca" The arrow pierced Nico's side (A/n went into his chest but didn't hit is ribcage ) and he fell backwards

"_Love is a curse. It is always broken" _Bianca walked up to Conner and knocked him out and dragged his body into the woods

"Conner!" Larrisa tried to stand but her leg gave way and she fell to the ground

"Conner! NO!" Larrisa Started crying softly and Nico didn't move...

"_Master, I have returned with Conner" _ I heard a voice and saw Three shadows

"Con...Conner" I could barely speak, no water nor food for three days. I could barely even keep my eyes open

"_Ah, Good work Bianca. Now time to turn him and get the rest of the campers" _The darkest shadow spoke and then the three shadows disappeared

"If...The gods can hear...me...Please...Send help.." I asked them will what little strength I had and looked outside the cage bars only to look into darkness.

"_Emma" _ a voice appeared right next to my ear

"Wha...what" I could barely answer

"_why, are you frightened?" _the voice was a man's voice

"Because...I...know there...is...evil here" I replied

"_Don't you know who I am?" _the voice seemed calm and friendly

"I...am Afraid...I don't" I answered

"_I am...A assassin" _the voice got cold and hard and I tried to scream but I had no strength to

"Please...Have Mercy" I pleaded

"_I have no Mercy" _The voice answered and I was knocked out...

MWAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! :D

I like cliff hangers nah JK. I just couldn't right allot more sorry :(

But how do you like it? Is it to intense? Because I HOPE SO! I mean if people getting shot with arrows isn't intense then I don't know what else is. And Zeus getting killed? What MORE DO YOU WANT! Just to let you know Zeus got killed by a cursed dagger, so it killed him and then Hermes got blasted with the Lighting bolt so that killed him. SO Part 3 is coming out soon! :D

BE EXISTED! Did I make it more Epic? :D


	8. The Beginning PART 3!

Hey Guys! SO as you know I left yet again ANOTHER cliff hanger and are killing you guys with the suspense on Part 2. WELL GUESS WHAT at the end of this chapter will be yet again A CLIFF HANGER :D I just can't fit the whole quest into one long chapter so I have to break it up. Just letting you guys know ;). ALRIGHT LET"S DO THIS!

"_Emma, Wake up" _I opened my eye's to a voice

"Wh...ar...yu" I couldn't even say a whole word I had lost so much strength

"_I am here to help" _ the voice didn't seem evil so I trusted it

"tel...m...yur...nam" I tried to tell the voice

"_Hephaestus" _the voice was so calm I smiled

"ples...giv...m...stren.." I tried to speak loudly

"_I'll try" _All of a sudden I had all my strength back

"Thank you so much" I thanked him

"_It's no big deal" _Hephaestus walked out of the shadows and I smiled

"Hephaestus...Can you get me out of here?" I asked hoping he would say yes

"_Sadly no I can not.. But I must go, I only came here so I could give you strength.. Good bye" _Hephaestus Disappeared in a flash of light

"No! Come back! Please!" I started crying and reached my hand out of the bars only to get nothing

"Love is a curse...It is always broken" I said to myself and buried my head in my knees making my pants wet with tears...

"AH! Fhdsjbkgfsaif" Sea woke up and screamed yelling random words

"SEA! I am TRYING TO READ!" Leonardo looked up from his book and Sea just sat on the log staring at him

"Sorry Leo. It's just I had another dream, er nightmare"

"Again? You know you should get help" Leo said and went back to reading his book

"Well, I'm going to go take a walk in the woods (A/n MWHAHA)" Sea stood up and walked into the woods

"Whatever" Leo kept reading his book

"I never knew how scarey this place was" Sea looked around the woods feeling closed in and helpless (A/n somethings going to happen! MWHAHA)

"_Sea" _Sea heard a voice and stopped frozen in her tracks

"What" She said to nothing

"_Surprise" _Sea screamed and tried to move but couldn't

"BOO!" Sea jumped and screamed

"Sea! It's me. Kathrine? (A/n GOT YA!)" Kathrine stood there staring at Sea

"KATHRINE DON'T EVER SCARE ME AGAIN!" Sea yelled at Kathrine

"Sorry.. I just wanted to have a little fun" Kathrine looked down and Sea felt bad for yelling at her

"I'm Sorry Kathrine" Sea placed her hand on Kathrine's shoulder

"It's alright" Kathrine said and looked up

"Hey. There's two people on the hill" Kathrine pointed to two people. A boy and a girl

"Yeah there is. Let's go say hi" Kathrine and Sea ran up the hill and stopped right in front of the people

"Hi! I'm KATHRINE WEST" Kathrine sorta yelled out her name and did jazz hands

"Sorry bout' that, Hi I'm Sea" Sea held out her hand and waited for the girl to shake it

"Um Hi I'm Athen-" The boy elbowed her

"Astrea! My names Astrea" Astrea glared at the boy who chucked and Astrea just shook Sea's Hand

"Astrea huh? Nice name" Sea smiled and Kathrine nodded

"And who" Kathrine pointed to the boy "Are you?"

Astrea Smirked at the boy and he started sweating

"Uh My name is Apol-" Astrea Elbowed the boy and he yelped

"ANTON! MY NAME'S ANTON" Anton screamed into the sky and Astrea Face plamed herslef while Kathrine and Sea chuckled

"So Anton and Astrea, Who are your guy's godly parents?" Sea raised her eyebrow

"Uh" Anton didn't have an Answer and Astrea butt in

"We're both Athena's children. We're brother and sister" Anton sighed and Astrea ignored him

"Oh, Cool! So. Is this your guys first time?" Kathrine asked and Anton grabbed Astrea's wrist and ran down the hill with her

"WE"LL TELL YA LATER!" Anton yelled and them and him and Astrea ran away into the camp

"Well so much for being friendly" Kathrine said and yawned

"Well Sea I'm going back to my cabin. See ya Later" Kathrine walked down the hill towards her cabin

"By Kathrine!" Sea yelled and Sighed

"Looks like it's just you and me tree" Sea moaned and sat down on the hill watching the sun set...

"Good going "Anton" " Athena threw her hands in the air and Apollo sighed

"Well I had to do something, I didn't want to stand there playing 20 questions" Apollo sighed and fell back on his bed

"Well you could of said something instead of grabbing my wrist and running down the hill!" Athena yelled at him

"WELL WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN" Apollo yelled at her and Athena looked around at the other campers in the cabin staring at them

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" Athena yelled at them and they all left the cabin

"Well "Astrea" what kind of name is that anyway? ASTREA sounds like a name from an anime show" Apollo said and Athena just sat on her bed

"Instead of fighting why don't we find out a way to fit in?" Athena said and Apollo sat up sighing

"Alright.. What's your plan" Apollo asked

"Well" Athena Started...

MWHAHAAH CLIFF HANGER! :D :D

Alright SO I know there wasn't that much fighting but did I make you guys happy? DID I MAKE IT AWESOME? HOPE SO.

Well later tonight or tomorrow I'll post part 4! :D BE EXISTED!


	9. Emma's Backstory

Hey guys! SO this is just a short thing that I wanted to post before I got the super crazy stuff going on. This is 15 years BEFORE all the stuff that is happening now. So when Emma was born/a baby. So just like a little flashback... ALSO this is BEFORE Gaea and all those other crazy people turned evil crazy and how Gaea sorta turned crazy evil..

"She's Gorgeous. I just wish I could give her more" Gaea looked at her new born baby girl in her arm's

"Oh Emma. If only You weren't in so much danger.. Your beautiful Sliver eye's and your Cherry red hair" Gaea held her baby and softly ran her fingers through her hair

"Gaea" Gaea turned her head to the voice and smiled

"Hello Kronos" Kronos walked up be side her and looked at the baby

"She has your eyes you know" Kronos said and Gaea smiled

"I know. But I can't keep her, where will I send her?" Gaea asked Kronos

"She can come with me" Gaea Chuckled

"And live in the underworld? I think not" Kronos laughed

"It was worth a shot" Gaea Looked at Kronos

"Kronos. I think it's time for you to leave. It's already 9:00 and Emma has to sleep" Gaea told Kronos and he nodded and Left the Palace.

"Goodnight my Daughter" Gaea put Emma down in her crib and Kissed her head and left the room

"chaos" Emma said and lifted up her hands in the air

"Chaos" Emma said again but nothing happened

"Cha-chaos" Emma said and fell asleep sucking her thumb

"_Love is a curse...It is always broken" _Something said above Emma's crib while she slept

"_Emma...I place a curse on you. That you will never find out who our parent is and you will only find out when the fates have your death string ready to be cut. And everything you knew will be gone in a flash of your eye's and you will not be able to do anything about it. Good luck, Emma" _The voice drifted off and Emma woke up and started crying

"Emma!" Gaea Ran into the room but Emma was no where to be found, She ran back and forth through the whole palace but could not find her baby girl. She finally stopped and fell to the ground on her knees

"Emma...Please...Forgive me" Gaea wept and the night air made a chill in the room only reminding her of her lost child. Lost like the night air

"I will kill everything in my path to find you. Even if I have to kill you myself" Gaea stood up and went into her bedroom and slept thinking about Emma...

"Must...get...To Camp" Grover ran in the Pitch black darkness and glass rain trying to reach Camp Half-blood before Emma Died of hypothermia and Dehydrogenation

"There! Up on the hill!..." Grover ran faster and got the hill and stopped staring at hit

"This is going to be tough" Grover ran up the hill with all his strength and made it to the top, He took in a deep breath and ran down the other side

"Almost there. Just Hold on a little longer" Grover ran through camp and burst open the big house door and woke up Chiron

"Grover? What Is it?" Chiron looked at Grover

"I found...A Demigod" Chiron seemed surprised and saw the baby in Grover's arms

"I see. Well bring her here" Grover walked over to Chiron and handed him the baby

"I will raise her as my own. You may Go Grover" Grover nodded and ran out of the big house while Chiron looked at the cold sleeping child

"You must be very special" Chiron told the baby and fell asleep himself...

_Years past and Chiron Raised Emma and taught her everything she needed to know about being a demigod and mythology. Emma became smart and witty, but one thing that stood out is that Chiron could see that there was emptiness in her heart that could not be fixed. He tried to mend her empty heart but nothing worked. When she was eight Annabeth and Luke came to camp, She became friends with them but Was betrayed when Luke joined Kronos. After that she never really trusted anyone, she always stayed in the Hermes cabin and only talked to Annabeth. After awhile she finally started coming out of her shell and became a great friend. But the only thing wrong that no body knew not even Chiron, Is that she was talking to Chaos and Kronos... _

SO How did I do on Emma's back story? Pretty good right?

Well I'm just waiting for my Beta to Write me back with the changes they've made so I can post it. I'll post it later tonight hopefully!


	10. Lost and Found

ALRIGHT SO this is near the end (Barley near the end) of the Quest!

What's happening right now is that Emma is still trapped but got her strength back! :D

and Athena and Apollo are (Under cover) Campers and they (Athena) made a plan to fit in. Will it work? HOPEFULLY YES!

"_Emma" _I heard a Voice outside my cage

"What...What do you want" I answered

"_Do you know who captured you?" _the voice asked

"No...All I know is that I was knocked out" I answered back

"_Because...I am the one who Kidnapped you from Kronos" _The voice said and I froze

"Who...Are you" I asked and a person came out from the darkness

"_My name is Gaea..." _The women spoke. She was a very gorgeous women but I didn't really care

"Gaea. You mean mother Earth?" I asked and she nodded

"Your the one who tried to Kill Percy and everyone else!" I Grabbed the bars with one hand because my right one was broken

"_Correct. You are a very smart child. Is your mother Athena?" _Gaea asked

"No... I don't know who my Godly parent is, All I know is that I'm very powerful and the gods don't really like me" She Laughed and I Just stared at her

"What's so funny?" I asked and she stared at me

"_Because child. You aren't a child of a god, Your MY child" _I was silent. I couldn't believe what she just said

"You...You've got to kidding right?" I hoped she would say yes

"_I am not joking" she answered and turned around_

"Where are you going?" I demanded

"_I'm leaving you in the darkness. Forever_ " She disappeared and I yelled for her to come back but she didn't

"Remember Emma...Love...Is just a curse" I said and rested my head on the cold ground of my cage and stared into the Darkness...

...,

"AH!" Athena Swung a sword at Apollo and he dodged

"Tisk tisk tisk. You must do better then that sister" Apollo mocked her and she swung again missing

"why can't I hit you!" Athena was getting mad and Apollo was getting cocky

"I thought you were the goddess of Warfare" Apollo mocked her and she got to her braking point and started battling like a beast and kept hitting Apollo every time she swung her sword that when she finished he was covered in slices and gashes and blood that he just stared at her

"Good...Job...Sis" He fell backwards and landed on the ground while Athena did a Victory dance

"I'm the best, I-I'm the best. In your face I totally OWED YOU" Athena danced and mocked Apollo while he laughed

"Good dancing skills. I didn't know you could dance" Apollo told her and she realized that she was acting like a teenager

"I-I can't" She straightened up and Apollo laughed and stood up

"Athena or should I say Astrea, you have fans" Apollo pointed to a group of kids laughing at Athena

"Stop Laughing at me!" Athena yelled at them

"Why SHOULD WE" The kids yelled and Athena just stared at them

"BECAUSE OF THIS!" Athena blasted a blue beam at them causing their clothes to melt so they were left in their boxers

"Come on guys lets leave!" They ran away while all the kids laughed at them

"Athena!" Apollo slapped her back

"What?" Athena yelled at him

"You can't go around blowing up other kids! You'll blow our Cover!" Athena sighed

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Let's get back to our cabin so I can heal myself from my wounds!" Athena chuckled

"Alright" they left the training field and walked back to their cabin...

...,

"_Sir!" _I heard I voice say

"_Yes Travis" _I Heard a voice say. _Travis? My brothers here? _I thought

"_Emma has been captured by Gaea. We don't know where her exact location but we think she's somewhere underwater" _Travis told the voice

"_Ah, In Poseidon's Territory. Smart women, she must of tricked him or his wife into letting her there" _The voice told Travis and I heard voice steps coming closer to me

"Travis! Don't listen to him!-" I yelled but was knocked out

CLIFF HANGER! Alright, after this I'll try to not make anymore cliff hangers I PROMISE.

Hope you guys liked it!

I"M UPDATING SO FAST! :D :D


	11. Hurt and Betrayal

HEY GUYS!

Sorry for the short chapter last time but now EPIC things are going to happen! BATTLES, MONSTERS, BETRAYAL, All of the epic stuff :D. SO let's get this quest going on a roll! :D :D

"_Sea" _ Sea opened her eye's and stared into nothing, Only a white room

"Who- Who's there?" Sea asked and a girl walked out of the white

"_I am not here to hurt you" _The girl said and Sea sighed

"Then why are you in my dream?" Sea asked and the girl chuckled

"_Because, I am Morpheus' daughter, Demigod of Dreams and Nightmares" _ The girl answered

"Morpheus, Has a Daughter?" The girl nodded

"_I am at Camp Half-blood. But no one see's me I guess I am invisible to them, Or they just don't pay attention_" Sea stared at her and felt her heart break

"Well, Can you at least tell me your name?" Sea asked

"_Raine" _The girl answered and everything turned black and Sea woke up

"WHY do I keep having creepy dreams!" Sea sat up and saw that she was sitting on the dirt

"What the?- How did I get outside?" Sea stood up and took a step and then an Arrow shot right through her shoulder and knocked her to the ground

"GAH!" The arrow was so close to her neck that it made her cough up blood

"_Now now. You know you shouldn't take things that aren't yours" _Bianca appeared out of the darkness and Sea stared at her

"Bianca" She coughed and more blood spewed everywhere

"Why- why would you" Bianca stepped on Sea's chest causing the force to make Sea cough more blood up

"_Because. I have come for something of importance and I need you to tell me information" _

"No" Sea answered her and Bianca put more pressure

"_Where is Emma's brother" _Bianca said

"I...I don't know" Sea answered and Bianca put all her weight on Sea

"_WHERE IS HE!" _Bianca yelled at her and Sea couldn't breath

"I...I'm telling the truth" Sea said and Bianca narrowed her eye's

"BIANCA LET HER GO!" Leonardo Yelled at her and Bianca Turned her head and smirked

"_So, the little boy came to play hero" _

"Hero?. I just want to save my friend!" Leonardo pulled out his sword and charged for Bianca

"_Now now. You know you shouldn't mess with things that aren't yours" _Bianca said and released her arrow piercing Leonardo in the shoulder

"_Now lay on the ground like a good wounded boy and die" _Leonardo Kept on running and Bianca shot more arrows at him but he ignored the pain

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Leonardo yelled at Bianca and Leonardo swung his sword and sliced Bianca across the chest and she screamed in pain

"_You-You'll pay for this" _Bianca disappeared and Leonardo knelt next to Sea

"Sea!" He pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and healed her

"Tha-Thanks" She stared at him and he smiled

"You'll be alright" He told her

"I-I don't think I will" Sea looked at Leonardo and she closed her eye's and Leo went into panic mode

"SEA!" He picked her up and ran out of the woods into and ran into the infirmary...

"Bubbles" Larrisa turned her head to her pet Gold fish and bubbles stared at her

"I haven't seen Conner for three days! What if something happened to him?" Larrisa asked Bubbles but bubbles just floated and stared at her

"Trying to talk to animals?" Larrisa looked up and saw Evelyn

"Hi Evelyn" Larrisa smiled and Evelyn Looked at Bubbles

"I could translate what she's saying to you" Evelyn told her and Larrisa's mouth dropped open

"You've got to be joking" Larrisa said and Evelyn chuckled

"I'm not joking. But do you want me too?" Evelyn asked

"YES!" Larrisa answered and Evelyn knelt down by the bowl with the goldfish and stared at her

"Bubbles says "Larrisa, I have a thought where Conner might be. And Also, why do you like him?" " Larrisa blushed and Evelyn looked her

"You like Conner?"

"Uh, Maybe?"

"Hold on" Evelyn looked back at Bubbles

"Bubbles says "Yes she likes him, I know because she tells me everything. She even knows A big secret about Emma" Larrisa ran over to the bowl put her hand in and grabbed Bubbles

"Say another word and your fish food" Bubbles threw her flippers in the air and Larrisa put her back in the bowl

"You know a secret, About Emma? The camper that's been here the longest?" Evelyn said and Larrisa sighed

"Yeah, I know something ONLY because she told me herself." Evelyn scooted in closer and Raised her eyebrow

"And?"

"And... The secret is, She has a brother" Evelyn gasped

"No"

"Yes"

"But how? She's an only child, EVERYONE knows that" Evelyn said and Larrisa just nodded

"I know. But She told me and even showed me a picture" Larrisa pulled out a photo of a boy and girl standing next to each other the girl was smiling and made a peace sign and the boy was laughing

"But, This doesn't make any sense" Evelyn still wouldn't believe it

"Well, all the proofs right here" Larrisa Pointed to the photo and Evelyn sighed

"Yeah I guess your right. Should we look for him?"

"I think I know where he is" Larrisa stood up and Evelyn stood up also and they went into the woods searching for him. . .

"Emma, WHY!" I threw the photo on the ground and sat on the chair staring at the small cabin we made

"_She's never coming back" _A voice said

'YES SHE IS!" I yelled out loud and the voice chuckled

"_You are nothing compared to her. Your just living in her shadow..." _I held my head and closed my eyes

"You. Can't. Hurt. Me. With. Words" I told the voice and it and the pain went away

I sighed and opened my eyes seeing an empty bed

"Emma. I hope your alright" I said and a tear fell from my eye

"_Emma" _I woke to Kronos' voice

"What Kronos" I said

"_someones upset" _He said and rolled my eyes

'WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!" I yelled at him and he chuckled

"_Don't worry, You won't be alone for very much longer. You won't even remember anything. Not even about your older brother" _I froze when he said that

"No. You wouldn't" I said and he chuckled

"_Oh but I would" _ he said and I grabbed the bars

'DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" I yelled and the shadow laughed and disappeared

"Axel, I'm sorry. I...I failed you" I said and looked into the darkness knowing I would never see him Again. . .

SO how did I do? WAS IT EPIC? I know no monsters came out but BETRAYAL DID, Poor Emma. Yeah I know but you guys didn't expect her to have a brother did you! AND Sea to get shot!. I'm surprising you guys aren't I?

WELL I'll post later this week OR later today. HOPEFULLY TODAY! Alright!

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!


	12. AN

AN: The Cover photo is just what Emma and Axel look like. I know it looks like they're dating but IT'S NOT. . . SO I just wanted to show you what they look like. SO DON"T GET ANY IDEAS! I"M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON


	13. Escaping and Fighting

Hey guys!, So How am I doing? Hopefully I'm doing great! Just to let you know every time someone talks like _this _it means they're evil or they don't know them. Sorry if things are misspelled I was in a rush!. . .

ALRIGHT so, Monsters are going to attack the camp! :D :D EPIC THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN!. . . LETS DO THIS!

"Evelyn I think we're here" Larrisa said and Evelyn nodded

"Me too" She answered and they stood a few feet away from a gorgeous cabin. It was made out of Pure wood and all the things of the earth, Grass, Tree bark, Logs, Flowers, Vines, It was Pure Beauty

"Wow, This place is amazing!" Evelyn said and Larrisa nodded

"Yep, They made the cabin all by them self's. No help, No Tools. All by hand" Larrisa said and Evelyn's mouth dropped open

"But how did they get the wood?" Evelyn asked

"They cut it with their hands. You know like karate chopped the trees" Larrisa answered and Evelyn just looked at her with no words to say

"Well Axel is probably inside. Wanna go see?" Larrisa asked and Evelyn nodded

"Alright lets GO!-" A Rope trap sprung and wrapped around their ankles and pulled them into the air leaving them hanging upside down

"Well this is just great" Larrisa said and Evelyn sighed

"Not what I thought" Evelyn replied

"Who knew they would set traps?" Larrisa yelled and Evelyn just nodded

"_Larrisa? What are you doing here?" _A boys voice said and Larrisa turned her head

"Axel!, Um. Do you mind getting us down?" Larrisa asked and Axel chuckled

"Sure" He karate chopped the rope and cut them and Larrisa and Evelyn fell down and smacked into the hard ground below

"Thanks. I guess" Evelyn said and rubbed her shoulder

"Welcome. And who are you?" Axel pointed to Evelyn and she stood up

"Oh, I'm Evelyn. Sorry for not telling you my name" she replied and he sighed

"Oh, I'm Axel. Are you a daughter of Poseidon?" He Asked Evelyn and She nodded

"Always have been always will. And you are a son of Gaea?" She said and his eyes got wide

"Yes. I'm a Son of Gaea. My stupid evil mother" He replied and the ground shook

"OH SHUT UP MOM!" He yelled at the ground

"Uh. Well do you mind if we go inside?. I want to ask you some stuff" Larrisa said and he nodded and they went into the Homemade cabin. . .

"Travis! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I Yelled at my brother but he just stared at me

"_Sorry Conner, But I follow Kronos' orders now" _He said and flipped a switch causing the helmet thing I was wearing to send electricity through my body

"AH! TRAVIS! STOP!" I yelled but I couldn't hear anything. Then it all went black. . .

"I...am...starving." I whispered and a Women appeared out of the shadows

"_Well, Sense Kronos has you now. I can only be here for a short time" _She said and I ignored her

"_You don't seem happy to see me" _she said And I rolled my eyes

'What do you think! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" I yelled at her and she flicked her hand causing the cage to fly back and hit the wall making me bash my head against the cage causing me to have a crack in my head

"_That is no way to talk to your mother" _She said and I tried to keep my eyes open

"That...Is now way...To treat your daughter" I said and smirked and she did the same thing causing my head to crack more

"_You didn't deserve to be my daughter. Neither did your stupid brother" _she said and I screamed at her

"DON"T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT AXEL YOU WITCH!" I yelled at her and she laughed

"_I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD! WITHOUT ME YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!" _She yelled and did the same thing for third time causing my head to almost split open

"You...Are wrong...Without you... I would be everything" I said and she went to do the thing again but the door opened and she vanished

"_Emma...Stay calm. It's me... Conner" _He said and I reached out to him and he held my hand and I fainted. . .

"So, What your telling me is that Emma left one night to get some fire wood. But never came back?" Larrisa said and Axel nodded

"Yep. She said that she would be right back but she never came back. I...I failed her" Axel said and Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder

"No you didn't.. You didn't know" Right when she said that they heard a HUGE roar and they all jumped up and ran outside

"What was that?" Larrisa asked and Axel looked at her

"A Hydra" He said and Evelyn and Larrisa gulped

"We've...Never...Fought one before" They both said and Axel sighed

"Just hurry up" He said and ran into the forest

"Come on!" Larrisa yelled and Evelyn caught up to her.

"Holy crap, That's a big Hydra" Axel said and Larrisa and Evelyn nodded in fear staring at the 30 foot Hydra

"GUYS! HELP US!" Axel turned his head and saw Bailey, Emilia, Alexandra,

"Uh. Hi?" Axel said and dodged the Hydra's hand.

"Should we help them?" Apollo asked Athena

"No, We can't let them find out that we're gods" Apollo sighed and watched the battle.

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Bailey yelled and stabbed the Hydra and the Hydra screamed in pain and smacked her across the courtyard and she hit a tree and fell to the ground lifeless

"BAILEY!" Emilia looked at her then back at the monster

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU OVER GROWN WEED!" She yelled and charged at the Hydra and jumped up and Stabbed the Hydra blowing it to dust and Emilia flew back and landed on her feet while everyone else looked at her

"What?" She said and everyone just stared at her

"You killed a Hydra" Axel said and Emilia looked at him

"Hey, I haven't seen you around camp" She said and Larrisa yelled at them

"HELLO! Over here with a dead body!" Axel and Evelyn looked at her

"Oh yeah" they both said and they ran over to them

"I...I don't know if she's breathing" Larrisa said and Percy ran over and knelt next to her

"Well, Look who finally decided to show up" Larrisa said and Percy just glared at her

"Is Bailey alright? TELL ME SHE'S OK!" He yelled and Larrisa slapped him

"PULL IT TOGETHER" She yelled at him

"Sorry, I just don't want her to die" He said and Baileys eye's opened

"BAILEY!" Percy yelled and hugged her

"Dude, Perc..I'm alright" She said and he let go and she sat up

"Bailey, You scared me" He said and Bailey chuckled

"Sorry Percy. I didn't mean to get smacked across the courtyard" She said and Percy Chuckled

"Well Why don't we take you to the infirmary and get you patched up?" Percy said and she looked at him

"Um, I can't walk. My legs broken, In half" She said and he looked at her

"Well. I guess I'll have to carry you' He said and picked her up and she rested her head on his chest

"Thanks Percy" She smiled and he smiled back

"No Prob sis" He said carried her to the infirmary and everyone else followed while asking Axel questions. . .

"_Emma" _I woke up and stared at Conner

"Conner!" I said and he stared at me

"What's wrong?" I asked

"_I believe, The question is. What is wrong with you" _ He said I gasped

"Conner...No...They didn't" I said and he smiled evilly

"_Oh but they did" _He said

"Conner... WHY!" I yelled and he slapped me

"_YOU KEEP YOUR MOUH SHUT!" _He yelled at me and I glared at him

"_Kronos wants to see you" _He said and opened up the cage

_This is my chance _I thought and kicked open the cage door punched Conner in the face kicked him in the gut knocked him out and booked it out of there. After running for three hours I stopped outside an old gas station and rested near the pumps

"_Excuse me" _I heard a voice say and looked up

"Ye- Yes?" I answered

"_I believe you are Emma" _The person said

"Ye-Yeah I am. What do you want?" I answered back and the person looked at me

"_I, am Arete. Spirit of Virtue, Excellence, Goodness and Valour" _ she said and I sighed

"Well, why are you here?" I said but fainted right away from over working myself

"_I believe. You will soon find out" _Arete said and picked up Emma and disappeared into the night. . .

SO how did you guys like it? TELL ME!

Well hopefully you liked the short battle! AND Emma finally escaped! :D :D

Well tomorrow I'll pose another chapter! :D :D


	14. Being Evil always fails

How did you guys like the other chapter? WAS IT EPIC? :D :D Hope it was :)

SO as you know Emma escaped :D but Conner turned evil :( Bailey Broke her leg :( But they beat the Hydra! :D. So, epic things are going to happen! :D :D also this chapter is scary BE PREPARED!

I was in a rush yet again, So if there are mistakes please ignore them

Emma's POV

I woke up and was on a homemade sleeping mattress thing in the middle of the woods

"Where am I?" I asked

"_Right next to camp half-blood" _a voice said

"WHOA!" I jumped back and the person sighed

"_I patched up your wounds and gave you something to eat" _The person said and pointed to a plate with a biscuit some chicken and a glass of water

"Oh, Thank you" I said and sat down and ate

"_You know Emma, Your a special person" _The person said and I nodded

"Yeah I know, Allot of people tell me that" I answered

"_Also, I hope you don't mind but I changed your clothes. Gave you something more better then your ripped up rags" _The person said and I looked at myself

"Oh, Thanks" I said

"_I used magic, Just changed them. They're still your old ones just morphed" _the Person said and I looked at them

"Oh. Hey, Who are you anyway?" I asked and the person looked back at me

"_Arete. Spirit of Virtue, Excellence, Goodness, And Valour." _She replied and I looked at her

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"_Because I am here to help you. Camp is right across that tree up there on that hill. You can go back to camp and live your old life and protect the ones you love. Or you can live on your own and be faced with danger and become evil like everyone else" _She answered back

"Help me?, Yeah right. My whole life no body wanted to help me, I was cast aside and left for dead if it wasn't for Larrisa I don't know what I would of done" I said and the spirit stood up

"_Emma, You have to choose right now. Will you go back to camp, or will you leave everything behind and live on your own?" _she said and I stared at her thinking

"I'll". . .

(End of Emma's POV) (Axel's POV)

"_Axel" _I heard a voice say

"Who's there" I asked and heard a girl giggle

"_You are scared boy" _she said and I pulled my blanket up to my head freaking out

"What-what do you want" I said and the giggling got closer and louder

"_I have come for something" _She said and I was freaking out so bad

"What-what have you come for" I said and the giggling sounded like it was right in front of me

"_Your emotions" _she said and appeared right in front of me

"HOLY FREAKING! ZEUS!" I yelled and threw my blanket on the ground

"_I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ademia, evil Nymph of taking demigods emotions" _she said and I looked at her

"And let me guess, You distract boys with your beauty?" I said and she nodded

"_You are smart boy, to bad I have to take your emotions" _She said and reached out her hand and placed it on my forehead

"Oh gosh someone please help me" I said and her grip got tighter

"_Let see, Pain, Sadness,Emptiness, Loneliness, Anger. I'll take pain last and take happiness first" _She said and her hand started glowing and All of a sudden ALL my happiness just drained out of me and then the door burst open and she took her hand off of me and I fell to the floor only watching

"ADEMIA! LET HIM GO!" a young boy about five was standing in the doorway with a sword

"_Maddox, I thought I took all your emotions when you ran away" _She said and the boy charged at her and swung his sword cutting off her hand

"THIS IS FOR TAKING AWAY LOVE!" He said and swung again and sliced her chest

"_YOU FOOLISH BOY! HOW DARE YOU!" _She yelled at him and took out a dagger and swung it slicing him across the face

"AH!" He screamed in pain but kept his sword up

"THIS IS FOR TAKING AWAY HOPE!" He said and swung again but the nymph dodged

"_You will never see Larrisa again, She Doesn't love you anymore!" _She yelled and the boys eye's filled with tears

"THIS IS FOR LARRISA!" He yelled and stabbed the nymph killing her and blowing her to dust

"Wow, That was. Cool* I said and the boy turned to me and hugged me crying into my arms

"Hey kid er Maddox. Who are you?" I Asked and he looked at me with puffy red eyes

"Lacy's brother" He said while crying

"Larrisa? Has a brother?" I said and he just cried back into my arms

"Maddox, Everything is going to be alright" I said and he looked at me and smiled

"Really?" he said and I smiled

"Yeah, We can go see your sister even" I said and his eyes lit up with joy

"Right now!" He said and I placed my hand on his shoulder

"Maybe tomorrow, We need to sleep" I said and he nodded

"Then see Lacy?" he asked and I nodded

"YEA!" He yelled and I covered his mouth

"Shh, You have to be quiet" I said and he nodded

"You can sleep here-" I pointed to another bed but he was already asleep in mine

"Or you can sleep there" I said and climbed into my sisters bed, it was smaller then mine

"I'll just manage" I said and Fell asleep. . .

(End Of Axel's POV) (Next day)

"Evelyn?" Larrisa coughed

"EVELYN!" she yelled and Evelyn sprung up in her bed

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" she said and Larrisa stared at her

"You missed breakfast, and you missed archery" Larrisa said and Evelyn stared at her

"I have snack bars in my backpack, and I hate Archery anyway" She said and Larrisa covered Evelyn's mouth

"You have snack bars?" Larrisa looked her in the eye's

" .ONE" she said and Evelyn pointed to her backpack and Larrisa leaped for it and pulled out two peanut butter snack bars smiled Evilly and started eating them like a pig

"Larrisa!" Evelyn hopped out of bed and looked at Larrisa

"What" She said with a mouth full of cheap Hermes cabin snack bars

"Those were my LAST TWO snack bars" She said and Larrisa just kept eating them

"LARRISA!" She yelled at Larrisa looked at her

"Well I already started eating them and I'm not going to stop" Larrisa said and all Evelyn heard was "fbhsdjkfbgvdirufo"

"What ever" Evelyn said and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change

"_Well now that she's gone we can talk_" Larrisa looked at the doorway and saw Alexandra

"Alex? What are you doing here" Larrsa said and whipped off her face

"_Just here to talk" _She smiled Evilly and flicked her hand causing chains to wrap around Larrisa

"What the?- Alexandra! GET ME OUT OF HERE" Larrisa said and Alexandra laughed

"_Sorry Lacy, But I can't. Following Kronos' orders" _Ale said and Larrisa looked at her

"Alex, Why?" She said and Alexandra stared at her

"_Because of all you demigods who treated me like trash!" _she said and Larrisa looked behind her

"Emilia EMILIA!" Larrisa said and Emilia grabbed Alexandra's neck

"Miss me beauty queen?" Emilia said and Alexandra coughed

"_I always knew you weren't one of us" _ Alexandra said

"I never was Alex" She said and knocked Alex out

"Oh thank Zeus your here" Larrisa said and Emilia ran over to her and rubbed the chains causing them to melt

"Sorry I was practicing assassin er fighting skills" Emilia said and Larrisa stood up and looked at her

"Assassin skills? Sense when did you become an assassin?" Larrisa said and Evelyn walked out of the bathroom

"Hey what did I miss?" Evelyn said and Emilia and Larrisa looked at her

"I guess I missed allot" Evelyn said

"ya think" Larrisa said and Turned back to Emilia

"So? Ready to explain?" Larrisa said and Emilia sighed

"Well I got this letter from Hermes". . .

How did I do? Sorry if the part with Ademia was creepy, I just wanted some way for Maddox to come in, You know like killing something ;). Well I really hope you guys liked it! POST LATER ON TODAY! :D


	15. It is worth it?

Hey Peeps! (Been wanting to say that for awhile :P) so as you know Maddox came back :D and saved Axel from being turned into a mindless zombie. And Emma is going to choose to ether Go back to camp and live a normal life (We all know it's not normal) Or Live in the outside world and become evil! :D. Plus Emma kisses someone :D I was in a rush, I'm a very Busy person :P so again if there are mistakes IGNORE THEM

ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!

Emma's POV

"I'll. . . wait" I said and Arete rolled her eye's

"_Emma tell me your answer, I can't be in human form forever" _she said and I sighed

"Just let me say bye to my brother first ok? I just want to see him one last time before I go to live in the real world" I said and she nodded

"_One hour, After that I will meet you on the hill and take you to a city where you'll be adopted by a new family and live a normal teenage life. Forever normal" _She said and I looked at her and back at the tree

"Alright" I agreed and walked up the hill

"_Remember Emma, one hour" _she said and I nodded and kept walking up the hill

(Time jump)

I made it to the hill and looked at the camp

"I'm going to miss this place" I said and walked down the other side of the hill

"_Well, I guess your not the only one" _I heard a voice say and I turned to my side and punched some guy in the chest

"_AH! What was that for!" _he said and I stared at him

"For scaring me!, Ugh. I'm sorry here" I said and placed my hand on his chest and healed his broken ribs (I can punch hard)

"_Thanks" _he said and I chuckled

"No problem" I said and we looked each other in the eyes

"Leo?, Leo Valdez?" I said and he smiled

"In the flesh" he said and I smiled and hugged him

"I never thought I would see you again" I said and he chuckled

"I thought I would never be slapped again" He said and I smiled at him

"Well sense I'm here, With you and all-"

"Your boy friend" he interrupted and I kissed him on the cheek

"Yes my boy friend. But I'm leaving" I said and he looked at me

"Leaving?" He said and I looked at him

"Forever" I said and he looked hurt

"But why" he said and I looked at him

"because, You know who I am. If I stay here I'll put everyone I care about in danger" I said and kissed him on the cheek again

"You can stay, it's alright" he said

"And plus we've been dating for a year. And you've never kissed me on the lips" he said and I looked at him

"Because I knew something like this would happen-" He kissed me on the lips (Not a french kiss) and I kissed him back. I stopped kissing him smiled and ran off

"I'm sorry Leo, I really am" I said and ran behind the Athena cabin knowing that no one would check there

"Alright, I have to get over to the woods and find Axel" I said planning out a plan in my head

"_Going for a late night stroll?" _I heard someone say and turned around and kicked them the face but they grabbed my foot

"_Emma, There is no need to fight. It's me. Chiron" _ he said and his face appeared out of the shadows and he let go of my foot

"Chiron" I said and hugged him crying into his arms

"Emma, is there a reason why you are out here this late at night?" He said and I looked at him with puffy red eyes

"I'm leaving camp" I said and he closed his eyes and nodded his head

" I see, Well if this is your choice" He said and I whipped my eye's

"Chiron I'll miss you, And everyone else" I said and he opened his eyes and smiled

"I know, but Emma. You are a very special person, No madder what never give in to the darkness. It can destroy you and the ones you love" He said and I nodded in agreement

"_Chiron?" _ I heard someone say and spun around and kicked them in the side

"_Nice try Emma, But it's not going to work" _a women appeared out of the shadows and bowed

"_I am Athena" _She said and I looked at her

"Why are you bowing to me?" I said and she looked at me

"Because child, You are important. I only bow to important people" She said and I nodded

"Alright well why are you here?" I asked and she looked at Chiron worried

"It's about your Brother". . . .

(End of Emma's POV) (Time jump)

"Zeus is in a deep coma, Hermes is dead. The other gods are trying to figure out what to do. I'm freaking out myself" Emilia said to Larrisa and Evelyn

"HERMES IS DEAD!" Larrisa yelled and Emilia covered up her mouth

"You want the whole world to know!" She said and took her hand off of Larrisa's mouth

"Sorry, It's just I can't believe. He's really gone" Larrisa said and Emilia nodded

"Me too" Emilia replied and Evelyn took out a pudding cup and started eating it

"You have pudding too?" Larrisa said and Evelyn nodded

"I still have my newbie card" She said and lifted up a bright orange card

"Wow, Wish I had one" Larrisa said and Evelyn put the card away

"They stopped giving them out when Chiron found out. But I still have mine so I can use it as long has Chiron doesn't take it away" She said and kept eating her pudding

"Well anyway back to what I was saying" Emilia said and Larrisa looked at her

"Your an Assassin?" Larrisa asked and Evelyn nodded

"My father wanted to make sure I could protect myself" Emilia replied and Evelyn nodded

"Smart guy" Evelyn said and Emilia sighed

"Wish he wasn't so protective" Emilia said

"Well he's probably doing it for a reason" Evelyn said and Emilia nodded

"Yeah I know. Bu sometimes he gets me so worked up I just want to grab him by the neck and-" Larrisa and Evelyn were looking at her with their mouths open and Pudding fell out of Evelyn's

"Sorry" Emilia said and the door flung open

"Hey Bailey!" They all said and Bailey smiled

"Hey guys. Well Chiron wants us to meet in the Archery arena" She said and they all stood up and walked with her

"So how is your leg?" Emilia asked and Bailey looked at her

"It's good, the bone is snapped in half but other then that I'm fine" She smiled and took a little jump with her crutches

"Hopefully we're not in trouble" Larrisa said and Evelyn looked at her

"You always think we're in trouble" Evelyn said and Larrisa looked at her

"Because I Always CHERRY BOMB people" Larrisa said and ran into a wall

"I...Think we're here" Larrisa said and they walked into the Archery arena and took a seat on the benches

"Hey guys" Aurelia said from behind

"Oh hey" Bailey said

"Do you know what's going on?" Aurelia asked and they all nodded

"No we don't" They all said and Hera and Artemis Appeared

"HOLY FREAKING ZEUS!" Bailey said and fell out of her seat and Hera stared at her

"Sorry I just got a little scared" She said and pulled Herself back onto her seat

"We are here because we have something to show you" Hera said and waved her hand and a projector and a big white screen appeared

"What is that?" Aurelia asked and they didn't answer

"This is the reason why campers are disappearing Chiron and Dionysus are gone and all of you are in danger" Artemis said and Flicked her hand and the projector started up and on the screen and there was a boy another boy and a girl that were running

"Hey, That's Jason and Nico!" Bailey said and Evelyn looked at the screen and back at them

"It is. But who's that girl with that them?, She has to be at least 7 or 8 years old" Evelyn said and they nodded in agreement and watched the screen

"_Emma hurry up!" Jason yelled at her _

"_I'm Trying Jason!. I can't keep up!" She yelled and Nico grabbed her hand and pulled her along_

"_You have to hurry Emma! Or else we're going to be fried!" Nico said and they turned a corner right when fire blasted behind them_

"_The Chimera is catching up! We aren't going to make Jason!" Nico yelled at him and the Chimera turned the corner and charged for them_

_Emma slipped her hand out of Nico's grip and placed a thick stick to replace her hand and they ran off while Emma stayed behind and faced the Chimera_

"_I'm sorry guys" Emma said and looked the Chimera in the eye's_

"_COME AT ME YOU OVER GROWN JERK" she yelled at the Chimera and it breathed fire at her and she dodged it and jumped behind it _

"_Ok Snake head, Poison me if you can" Emma said and the snake went to bite her but she grabbed it and ripped it off and the Chimera screamed in pain_

"_Alright now what" Emma said a knife drove right through her chest _

"_GAH!" She screamed in pain and fell to ground_

"_Emma, you are of great importance to Kronos" a buy said_

"_L-Luke, why" She said and fainted and Luke picked her up and the Chimera followed them. . ._

CLIFF HANGER! Well not really, but hope you guys liked it! :D :D


	16. Writers Block

Sorry but I am suffering from writers block :( I have NO CLUE of what to write! I know I left a small cliff hanger but I don't know how to carry it on!. I feel bad about this and when I stop suffering from Writers Block I'll write like CRAZY!. So sorry guys but no Chapter today :(.

P.S If you have any Idea's send them to me or review! :D


	17. learning Secrets

WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! :D :D

ALRIGHT I know what to write now!. . . Hope you like the chapter! (If there is spelling problems Please Ignore them! I was writing fast!)

"Why are we watching this?" Aurelia whispered to Bailey

"I dunno" Bailey replied but payed her intention back to the "movie"

_Luke carried Emma and the chimera followed them _

"_I wounder why Kronos wants a little girl?. I mean she's only 8" Luke said and kept walking_

"_Uh, My head" Emma said and Luke set her down against a building _

"_Emma? Who are you" He asked and she placed her hand on her wound_

"_I...I don't know" She replied and he moved her hand out of the way and patched up her wound and gave her some ambrosia and she looked at him_

"_Luke, Why did you stab me? Why did you hurt me?" She asked and he looked at her_

"_I don't know. . ." He replied and she looked at him_

"_If I knew who I was I would of told you when we met" She said and he looked at her_

"_But Luke... Who are YOU" she asked and gun shots fired_

"_They found us" Luke said and stood up_

"_Who? Who found us?" Emma asked _

"_The Hunters" He said and picked her up and started running with her_

"_The Hunters? Of Artemis?" Emma said and Luke nodded_

"_They must of known what I did...And now they're after me!" He said and ran faster_

"_Luke You'll never live if you keep me" Emma said and Luke looked at her_

"_I'll never forgive myself if you die" Emma said and pushed herself off of Luke and hit the ground_

"_Emma!" Luke said and stopped_

"_Go! I'll be alright!" She said and he nodded and kept running_

"_This way! I heard them!" a voice spoke and Emma hid behind a garbage can and five girls appeared and were standing in front of the can_

_'He's gone" One of them said and turned to look at the garbage can and Emma scooted back more_

"_But I thought I heard a girl voice?" One of them said and Emma tensed up_

"_Girls" A woman's voice said and a women appeared in front of them_

"_Yes Lady Artemis" They all said _

"_That girl. Wasn't just any girl" Artemis said and Emma let out a breath and they all turned to her and she froze_

"_Did you hear that?" One of them said and Artemis stepped closer_

"Oh my gosh. Is she going to find Emma?" Larrisa said and everyone shhed her

"Alright Alright" she said and went back to watching the "Movie"

"_i have to hide" Emma said and Artemis heard her_

"_She's here" Artemis said and Emma closed her eye's and felt her body turn into air _

"_Artemis? Did you feel that breeze?" One of the hunters said and Artemis turned her head and the breeze made her hair flow _

"_She is gone" Artemis said and they all looked at her and nodded and then they disappeared . . ._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET HER GO!" The scene changed to Kronos yelling at Luke_

"_She was hurt and I couldn't-" Luke said but was interrupted_

"_NO! YOU FAILED AND NOW YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Kronos yelled at him and a trapped door sprung and Luke fell through the floor _

"_Worthless boy" Kronos said and a girl ran into the room and bowed_

"_Lord Kronos" She said and Kronos looked at her _

"_Yes Sage" _**(Sage is my OC I just made her up) **_He said and she stood up_

"_I have received word that Poseidon has a child, about 9 years of age" She said and Kronos looked happy_

"_Is that so?, looks like we have another rule breaker" Kronos said and Sage nodded_

"_Well Sage you have served me well these past years" Kronos said and Sage frowned_

"_It was not my choice Kronos.. Hera made me" She said and Kronos looked at her_

"_Well you are over a thousand years old. I will free you from your duties" Kronos said and waved his hand and Sage disappeared _**(Sage is important) **

The screen turned white and Artemis shook the projector

"It looks like it's not working Hera" Artemis said and Hera didn't seem surprised

"When it is fixed we will show you the rest later" Hera said and waved her hand and everyone appeared in there cabins with there P.J's on and the night was out

"Whoa. What just happened" Larrisa said and Her siblings looked at her

"I dunno" Astrea said and they all sighed

"Astrea? We don't say 'I dunno' we say I don't know" Larrisa said and Astrea looked at her with Wide eye's

"I have to go out for some fresh night air" Astrea said and left the cabin

"That was strange" One of the girls said

"Is she...Faking?" Larrisa said and looked at Astrea outside the window talking to Chiron. . .

(Emma's POV)

"WHAT!" I yelled at Chiron while Astrea was talking to him outside the Athena cabin, none of the campers could see me because I turned myself invisible and hid my voice. Only Chiron and Astrea could hear and see me

"I am sorry Emma, But Axel is gone. Hermes took his soul to the underworld last night" Astrea said and I cried into my hands

"It's alright Emma' Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder

"No it's not!" I yelled and slapped it away

"Emma you need to calm down" Astrea said and put her hand on my shoulder but I grabbed it and snapped it breaking it

"GAH! EMMA WHY YOU!-" She said and I looked at her and Chiron in horror and Ran away into the woods while they were shouting my name telling me to come back

"_Emma" _ Arete said and I stopped in front of her

"Why didn't you tell me my brother died!" I yelled at her and she grabbed my wrist

"_Because I didn't know he would die"_ she said and I went to snap her wrist when she shocked my arm

"_Don't underestimate me child. I am giving you a new life" _She said and I looked at her

"Why?. Why do you want me?. I'm just a daughter of mother earth who wants to kill me like everything else" I said and she sighed

"_This is for your own good Emma" _She said and shocked me and it felt like someone stabbed you then stabbed you again and then kicked you in the jaw. I fainted and I don't know what she did with me. . .

(End of Emma's POV) (Time Jump)

Evelyn woke up in her bed and stared at the roof

"Well, Yesterday was a pretty crazy day. And today might be better" She said and got out of bed and heard a scream

"Or worse" She said and ran over to the door and opened it standing in the doorway with her PJ's on and daggers in hand

"Wait. What?" she said and no body was outside. It was deserted

"Where did that scream come from?" she said and looked around outside and no body was out side, Everybody was in their cabin's

"That was strange. Very strange" Evelyn said and grabbed a robe and tied the strings in a knot and stepped outside

"I guess I'll go around and look in the window's just to make sure everyone's in their cabin's" She said and started with cabin one

"Apollo's cabin" she said and looked inside

"I can't get a good view, the window's to foggy" she said and wiped the fog away and took another look

"They're all asleep... Wait?" she said and took a closer look

"They're strapped down! And they have a glowing ring around them!" She said and took a step back

"Oh no. What if all the cabin's are like that?" she said and ran and looked in all the cabin's, and sure enough they were

"This can't be good. All the camper's are trapped, asleep er in a coma. An I'm the only one awake. . . But who could do this?" she said and heard sticks crack and ducked behind a big bush

"Are they all asleep?" she heard a women speak

"Yes Milady, they are all asleep" another voice said

"Good. But they aren't dead right?" The women said

"Yes, they are not dead. Just in a Coma" the other voice spoke and Evelyn peeked to see that they opened the Poseidon cabin door and the women screamed in anger

"A BED IS EMPTY! WHERE IS THE OTHER CHILD!" The women scram at the "Slave" and the slave started to sweat

"I-I-I don't know Milady. She has seemed to break the Sleeping spell"The slave said and the women slapped him

"FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK HERE!" The women yelled at the slave and he nodded and snapped his fingers and a crack in the ground opened and about 15 skeleton warrior's climbed out and stood in three rows

"Find this girl and bring her here" The slave held up a scarf and the "Chef"skeleton warrior smelled it and nodded and spoke in some weird language and they all split up and ran away and the two "Human's" disappeared

"I have got to get out of here" Evelyn said and rolled behind the Poseidon cabin and saw the lake

"Jackpot" she said and looked around and ran to the lake and a skeleton warrior saw her and started chasing after her

"Almost there!" She said and ran onto the dock and dived into the water and the skeleton warrior didn't follow any more

_Just. Have to reach. The bottom _she thought and swam down and it got harder every 20 feet

_Alright almost there _she thought and could see the bottom

She heard laughter and stopped but stayed where she was

_Oh no, mermaids _she thought and was right, Mermaids started swimming to her and she started swimming faster

_Don't. Let them.. Reach you...Or you'll become one too! _She thought and a Mermaid slashed her ankle and she "Scram" and bubbles came from her mouth and she swam even faster

_There! _She thought and saw a pearl and one of the Mermaids slashed her side and she kept the pain inside and kicked her foot and hit the mermaid in the face and the Mermaid growled and swam off leaving the other two mermaids too "Kill" her

She touched the Pearl and a bright blue light came from it and got brighter and brighter and the Mermaids swam off Screaming and Evelyn closed her eye's and let the blue light grow and she fainted from blood lost and the Light grew and Evelyn floated up to the top of the water holding the pearl in her hand and floated on the water along the currant exiting the border of camp leaving her Camp mates asleep in a deep "Never ending" sleep. . .

ALRIGH how did I do? Good right?

Sorry if it doesn't make sense but I'm so glad I got over My writers block! :D :D


	18. Life after Death

Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter didn't make sense :( I was rushed. . .

So hopefully this chapter makes sense! :D

LET"S DO THIS!

Emma's POV

I woke up and was on a bed in PJ's in a bedroom

"Uh, my head hurts" I said and sat up and saw it was a teenagers room

"What? This doesn't look like my room at Camp" I said and go out of bed and looked around

"Laptop? Closet? CELLPHONE!" I said and grabbed the cell phone and looked at it and knew I wasn't at camp

"Emma! Breakfast is Ready!" I heard someone say and yelled back

"COMING!" I said and opened the door and took 5 steps and fell down a flight of stiars

"When did those get there?" I said and stood up rubbing my shoulder

"Emma, those have been there ever sense we moved in three years ago. Don't you remember?" I looked up and saw a women say that looked like me

"Mom?" I said and walked over to the island and sat down on a stool

"Yes sweetie. Now eat your breakfast" She said and placed a plate of Egg's, Bacon, and sausage in front of me

"When did I get a Mom?" I said and she smiled

"Sense you were born" She said and walked over to sink and started washing the dishes

"Mom?. I don't like this place" I said and she stopped doing the dishes and stood there

"Why..Not" I heard her say and it sounded like she said it trough gritted teeth

"Because this isn't my home! I don't belong here!" I said and stood up and started walking to the door

"You will like this place and you will obey me!" She yelled and turned at stared at me and her eye's were red and her teeth were spiked

"Holy crap!" I said and ran to the door trying to open it but it was locked

"OPEN!" I yelled and she was charging at me

"OPEN YOU STUPID DOOR!" I said and knew it wasn't going to open so I dodged her attack and ran up stairs while she followed

"You are my child!" She yelled and I sprinted up the flight of stairs and ran into my bedroom and closed the door and locked it and backed up

"I have to hide" I said and looked around and she banged on the door and it broke a little

"Have to hurry!" I said and opened the window ripped off part of my PJ's stuck it on the window frame and jumped into my closet right when the door busted down

"I know your in here Emma" she said and I pulled my legs up to my chest and hoped that she saw the window

"She escaped. Arete won't be pleased with me" She said and I heard her leave

"Why did Arete put my in here?" I said and leaned back and the a trapped door sprung and I rolled back into the wall down a long pipe and then landed on a cushion

"What is this place?" I said and stood up and saw a small water fall

"Iris messaging!" I said and reached into my pocket and found a drachma and threw it in the water fall

"Camp half-blood...Larrisa" I said and the water fall showed Larrisa sleeping

"Larrisa?" I said and she didn't move

"LARRISA!" I yelled but nothing happened

"Larrisa" I said and she didn't answer and the message faded and I got on my knees and stared at the ground

"Love...Is a curse...It is always" I said and cried. . .

(End of Emma's POV)

Evelyn woke up on the shore of an Island and rubbed her head

"what happened?" She said and sat up and looked in the distant in front of her and saw the camp

"I'm not in the Camp borders any more!" She said and looked in the water and a tear escaped her eye and hit the ground

"Father. Why have you brought me here?" she said and the water ruffled

"_Because Evelyn, you were not harmed by the spell and I needed to save you" _she heard a voice say and smiled

"Thank you father... But what about the others?" Evelyn asked and Poseidon answered her but everything went black and she fainted. . .

(Back at Camp)

Sea woke up in the infirmary and saw her shoulder was bandaged up and was alone

"why is no one here?" She said and sat up

"YOU LET HER GO!" Sea heard a voice and fell back down in her bed and pretended to fall asleep while a Women walked in with a satyr

"I-I-I don't know Milady" he said and she slapped him

"FIND HER. And make sure she's Alive when you bring her to me" The women said and the satyr nodded and ran off

"Now let's see about the rest of these pitiful DemiGods" The women said and walked into the middle of the room

"Let's See. They can be slaves while the others are sleeping. Soon they will become minions" the women said and walked closer to Sea

"She will be first" the women said and reached out her hand and Sea grabbed it and smirked

"Not today beauty queen" Sea said and kicked her in the face jolted out of her bed and ran out of the infirmary holding her shoulder

"Have to get to the water" Sea said and sprinted to the water while she heard the women screaming in pain and an anger

"Almost there" Sea said and tripped and rolled into the water making her bandages wet and peeling off

"Oh no.. Can't swim" She said and slowly sunk to the bottom holding her breath

_Al least I'll be able to hold my breath for 10 minutes _she said and watched the fishes swim by and water nymphs wave

Her wound slowly reopened causing blood to go into the water and she held her shoulder tightly

_Why isn't it healing! _She thought and heard evil laughter

_Oh no.. Not Mermaids _she thought and saw three Mermaids surround her and they had spears

"You will soon die child of Poseidon" they said and raised their spears while Sea closed her eye's and waited to die

_Hopefully. Everyone is alright _she said and felt extreme pain in her chest, back, and other shoulder. She knew the spears had hit her and she gasped for air and fainted from blood lost and no air and slowly fell to the bottom of the Lake. . .

(Olympus)

"Zeus is in a coma, Hermes is dead. I just hope the Demigods are all right," Demeter said and Aphrodite walked in with a body in her arm's

"Aphrodite!" Poseidon said and got up and ran over to her

"It's your daughter Poseidon. She's almost dead" Aphrodite said and Poseidon took her out of Aphrodite's arm's and held his daughter in his

"Sea...How could I be so careless" he said and his eye's filled with tears

"Fa-Father" Sea said and Poseidon stroked her hair

"I'm here Sea... I'm here" He said and Sea opened her eye's and smiled and he smiled back while Aphrodite said "Aw!"

"Dad. Why didn't my wound heal? What happened" She said and Poseidon set her down on his throne and wiped his tears away

"Because Sea... The Camp had been cursed and the gods can not enter there. Our powers are useless" He said and Sea smiled

"I understand" She hugged him with her shoulder bleeding

"I miss you dad" She said and he put his hand on her wound and healed it

"I miss you too" He said and hugged her and Aphrodite almost fainted from so much Love

"Aphrodite it's just love" Demeter said and Aphrodite looked at her and growled

"IT'S JUST LOVE!" Aphrodite said and walked over to Demeter and they were fighting

"Dad. What about the others at camp?" Sea asked and Poseidon looked at her

"some are waking up. But the more they are asleep, The more impossible it will be to wake them up" Poseidon said and Sea looked at him

"Is there anyway we can stop the spell?" She asked and Poseidon looked at the other gods and back at her

"There is one way."

Hoped you guys liked it! Sorry if it doesn't make sense but trust me! This is all leading to something. . .

Post another chapter later on in the week! :D


	19. The End

Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I was so rushed I had to put it up.

I want to thank all you guys for taking the time to review and read my story :). . .

Just to let you guys know heads up. This is the last chapter :(. But! (YES! IT"S NOT OVER) I might leave a cliff hanger when I finish this chapter so I can make a Sequel :) (Are you happy?)

Let's. . . DO THIS!

Poseidon looked at the gods and back at Sea

"There is one way"

"Poseidon No. We can't do that! Do you remember what happened the last time we did that?" Demeter said and shot up out of her throne

"Poseidon we can't. I agree with Demeter on this one" Aphrodite said and looked at Poseidon

"What can't you guys do?" Sea asked and Poseidon looked at the goddess's and back at Sea

"Destroy all the demigods and use their powers to kill Chaos" Poseidon said and Sea looked at him with horror in her eye's

"You mean you did that before!" She said and shot up out of her seat

"Yes. In 1777, we killed all the demigods and used their powers to win the revolution" he said and Sea closed her eye's and looked away holding back tears

"You. . . Are not my father" She said and pushed him out of the way and ran out of the Throne room

"Great job Poseidon. You just had to tell her" Ares said and Poseidon looked at him and sighed

"I'm not killing my children!" Aphrodite said and Demeter nodded

"Me neither" Demeter said and Ares nodded

"I'm not killing my children ether" Ares said and Poseidon stood up

"You think I want to kill my children! My two daughters and my son?. It's ether that or we let them become slaves to chaos and let them die a slow painful death. Or we put them out of there misery now" Poseidon said and All the gods looked at each other and sighed

"I guess we'll have too. . ." They all said and Poseidon nodded and went over to a door and opened it reveling a table with a glass orb in the middle all dusty

Artemis placed her hand on Poseidon's shoulder and he looked at her

"Poseidon. Even thou I have no kids" She said and kinda blinked oddly

"I know how much it hurts to lose them" She said and Poseidon nodded and walked into the room with the other gods standing around the table looking at each other

"Poseidon. Before we start-" Hera started and her eye's rolled back into head and she fell on the ground lifeless

"Hera!" Ares yelled and reached out for her but fainted himself

"ARES!" Aphrodite yelled but she fell to the ground too

"I have to get out of here!" Hestia yelled but fainted

"CEREAL!" Demeter yelled and fell to the ground

"Poseidon go!" Artemis yelled and fought to stay awake while Poseidon ran to the door but was sliced in the back

"GAH!" Poseidon screamed but managed to leave the room when the doors closed shut and Artemis screamed from the other side and golden blood seeped through the bottom crack of the door

"No. . . NO!" Poseidon yelled and a black shadow appeared on the door and Poseidon stared at it but ran out of the throne room and the doors to the Throne room shut closed and Poseidon ran down the long road and into the elevator and pressed the button and fell to the floor of the elevator.

(Back to Camp Half-Blood)

Evelyn woke up and was sitting on the shore of an island and stared at the camp in front of her

"I had the worst nightmare" She said and stood up and dived into the water and swam to Camp

"It feels. . . Dangerous" She said and swam to the shore of Camp and looked around

"This place looks empty" She said and walked around

"Psst! EVELYN" She heard someone way and threw a dagger in the direction and heard a yelp

"EVELYN! It's Larrisa!" Larrisa yelled/whispered and Evelyn ran over to her and saw that Larrisa's shirt sleeve was pinned to a tree

"Sorry Larrisa" Evelyn said and took the dagger out and Larrisa let out a deep breath

"It's alright. . . Your just lucky I'm not angry" Larrisa said and Evelyn looked at her

"But your upset? Why what happened?" Evelyn said and Larrisa looked around and back at her

"The gods are dead. They were all killed be something or someone. No one knows how" Larrisa said and Evelyn gasped

"They died? Even Poseidon!" Evelyn said and they heard a stick break and they pulled out their daggers and were ready to fight

"No ones. . . There" Larrisa said and Evelyn looked around

"What was that?" Evelyn asked and Larrisa just looked at her

" I don't know" Larrisa said and her Eye's rolled back into her head and she fainted

"Larrisa? LARRISA!" Evelyn yelled and threw her daggers on the ground and shook Larrisa but she didn't wake up

"Larrisa! Don't die on me!" Evelyn said and a tear fell down her cheek and landed on Larrisa

"Evelyn?" Evelyn heard a voice and turned around and saw Astrea and Anton

"Astrea! Anton!" Evelyn stood up and ran over to Anton and hugged him crying into his arm's and Anton looked at Astrea and Astrea chuckled while Anton awkwardly patted Evelyn on the back

"Evelyn. What happened?" Anton asked and Evelyn looked at Anton and wiped away her tears and explained everything to them

"WHAT? THEY DIED!" Astrea yelled and Anton looked at Evelyn

"So Larrisa. Is dead?" Anton said and Evelyn looked at Larrisa and back at Anton

"She's breathing. . . So she's not dead" Evelyn said and Astrea looked at Evelyn

"Evelyn. . . We're really gods" Astrea said and Evelyn looked at them

"Athena and Apollo" Evelyn said and they nodded

"How did you know it was us?" They said

"Because all the rest of the gods were killed and your body's were never found" She said and Athena looked at her

"Are you sure your not my kid?" Athena asked and Evelyn nodded

"Yep I'm sure" she said and Athena and Apollo changed back into their godly forms

"Well Athena what do we do now?" Apollo asked but then an arrow appeared right were his heart was

"Apollo!" Athena yelled but was shot in the same place and clasped on top of Apollo's body

"_Evelyn Evelyn Evelyn. You didn't think that you could just bring your friend back from the dead did you?" _A voice said and Evelyn stood up and cursed something in Greek

"_Shout things that are meaningful child" _The voice said and Evelyn gulped and ran out of the woods hearing sticks breaking behind her and breathing getting closer

"AGH!" Evelyn yelled and jumped out of the woods and saw a great big dome appear over it

"_So long Evelyn. . . Hope you never forget your friends" _ the voice said and Evelyn tried to run back into the woods but was flung back by the shield

"Larrisa. . . Please forgive me" Evelyn said and heard breathing right next to her and turned her head

"Evelyn it's me. . . Poseidon" Poseidon said and Evelyn let out a breath and her father clasped in her arm's

"Dad!" She said and Poseidon looked at her and she looked at her father's sliced back

"Dad. What happened. . ." She said and Poseidon looked at her

"First we have to get to the lake" he said and she nodded and they slowly made their way to the lake and Evelyn placed her father in the water and his wound slowly healed

"Evelyn. . . Where are the other campers?" he asked and Evelyn looked at him

"They are trapped in a sleeping spell and I don't know how to-" She said but was cut off by an arrow piercing her chest and falling to the ground

"EVELYN! NO!" Poseidon yelled and looked up from his daughters body and saw a shadow standing with a bloody bow and bloody arrows

"Chaos" Poseidon said and the shadow laughed

"_yes it is I" _ Chaos said and Poseidon yelled at Chaos

"Why are you doing this!" Poseidon yelled and Chaos looked at Poseidon

"_A new world. . . With out gods and Demigods. . ." _ Chaos said and pulled out an Arrow and pointed it to Poseidon

"Chaos. . . Before you kill me. . . . I want to know"

"_Know what?" _

"Why your such a jerk" Poseidon said and Disappeared and appeared behind Chaos and Chaos turned around and sliced Poseidon's hand and Poseidon screamed in pain but stabbed Chaos in the arm and Chaos yelled in anger and Poseidon took out a sword and Chaos took out a sword too and they both had a sword fight and Poseidon won after awhile

"Finally" Poseidon said and fell on the ground holding one of his wounds

"The gods. . . Are not dead" He said and a blue light came from his hand and he fainted and the light grew and made a dome around the camp and the spell was broken and all the campers woke up and all the evil left the Camp and Chiron and Mr.D came back and all the campers lived in peace. . .

"Bailey?" Percy asked his sister

"Yeah?" She replied and took a jump with her crutches

"Do you hear that?" He asked and she looked around

"No I don't hear anything" She said and took another jump

"It sounds like crying" he said and looked around

"Wait. . . I hear it. . . It's a baby" She said and Percy moved a bush out of the way and saw a baby in a basket crying

"Bailey" He said

"Yeah Percy" she replied

"How can this baby be here. . . When all the gods are in a coma?"

I want to thank all you guys for taking the time to read my story!

And just to let you know I will make a sequel ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I loved to write it! :D

-Cutefairy78


	20. Sequel

I posted the Sequel! Just go onto my profile and look for "New and Old"

I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
